


Cado’s Wranduin Kink Meme 2020 Collection

by Cadoan



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Breeding, Chastity Device, Collars, Come Marking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Disguise, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, In Public, Kink Meme, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, WranduinKinkMeme, trans!wrathion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: 15-ish chapters of the Wranduin Kink Meme from the Wranduin Love Club discord server! Each chapter till be explicit and tags will also be in each individual chapter. Each chapter features trans!Wrathion and cis!Anduin.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 26
Kudos: 100





	1. Collaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Collars, Light dom/sub, Masturbation, Bath Sex, Frottage, Vaginal Sex, Creampie

Kink 1: First time / Mind Control / **Collaring**

Anduin sighed with relief as he started to peel off his armor. Layer after layer of metal and cloth was peeled off and carefully placed on the table in front of him. 

It had been a long day of meetings and politics and solving issues related to the war effort against the Horde, and Anduin was tired. With each piece of clothing he took off he felt lighter, and soon he was down to a pair of Stormwind blue cotton trousers and long sleeved shirt. Anduin scrubbed his hands over his face and breathed in deeply. He really wanted a bath. A long, hot, calming bath to take his mind off things. 

Anduin looked at the armor for a moment as it was lied out of the table, and then he turned on his heel. He walked over to his large wooden frame bed and stood next to it. It was tempting to just go to sleep, but he decided against it. Instead, he turned and opened a drawer in the bedside table. It contained nothing of note - some scrolls, a wax stick, a stamp with Anduin’s personal emblem. It was not what he was looking for. With the practiced ease of someone who has done something a thousand times, Anduin slid his fingers along the inside of the drawer until he found what he was looking for. He applied some pressure to where he knew the secret switch was, and a moment later a quiet clicking sound was heard. Anduin moved his hand and quickly found the now loose part of the drawer. Anduin hooked his fingers into where it had clicked open and the wood easily slid away, revealing the hidden compartment. Anduin fished out the small, black box hidden in the compartment.

Then, Anduin crossed the large bed room and entered into the adjacent wash room. It was humid and smelled of an array of flowers. Anduin hummed with content - the servants had prepared him a bath. Along one of the sides of the room was a large bath tub, almost like a pool, built into the stone of the wall and the floor. Raised steps led into and out of it. Anduin walked over to a large wooden bench placed next to it. On top of the long bench sat an assortment of towels. Anduin carefully placed the black box next to a neatly folded towel and then proceeded to pull off his shirt. He folded his clothes just as neatly as the towels had been and placed them on the bench. Once he was fully naked, Anduin stopped and just stood still, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of the bath. He felt vulnerable like this. He felt insignificant, definitely not like the King of Stormwind.

He opened his eyes again and bent down to pick up the black box. His pulse quickened as he opened it, taking out the contents within. He put the box back onto the bench and looked at its contents.

A simple blue silk band with a small, silver bell at the front.

Anduin felt his body react to the mere sight of it, his limbs feeling heavier and his blood rushing towards his groin. Slowly, he lifted his hands and placed the silk band around his neck. He placed it snugly against his skin and tied a bow at the back. Once it was secured around his neck, he took a few steps to the side, to where a full length mirror hung on the wall. 

His breath hitched as he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were dark when he met his own gaze in the reflection. He moved his gaze to the silken band with the bell, his blood surging. He looked at his naked body in the mirror as he lifted one hand to tentatively touch the silken band. It was smooth against his fingertips. Slowly, he slid his fingers over the band to the bell, touching the cool metal. He felt a blush rising in his cheeks, and he could feel himself growing harder. He dipped his gaze lower. He could _see_ himself growing harder, his erection starting to fill.

Anduin eventually tore his eyes away from his own reflection and stepped away from the mirror. He took the few quick steps over to the bath. The bell jingled slightly with each step, reminding Anduin of its existence. Anduin climbed the steps to the tub and then, he got in. 

The water was warm and soothing. It was almost milky white from the different oils and blends that had been poured into it, and Anduin could feel his muscles instantly relax. The pool was somewhat deep, the water reaching until halfway up his thighs while he was standing and to his collar bones when seated. He slowly walked to across the pool, towards the far wall, dipping his finger tips into the water as he walked. When he reached his destination he sat down slowly, the water moving gently around him. He leaned back against the wall, resting his back and head against the smooth stone. 

Anduin drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling the aches and worries of the day melt away. He lifted a hand to his neck and touched the bell, the metal smooth against his finger tips. There was a new ache, an ache between his legs, and Anduin finally moved his other hand to fist his erection. It had flagged somewhat, but it quickly swelled in his grip. He stroked it gingerly, almost teasing himself, and his body reacted in kind. He felt a flush spread over his body, and it wasn’t only because of the bath. His cock grew harder and squeezed it, letting out a harsh breath through his half open mouth. He moved his free hand from his neck, down over his collarbone, sliding over wet skin. He stopped at his nipple, lightly scraping the nail of his thumb across it. It made a shock of pleasure crash through him and he swore under his breath.

“ _Light!_ ”

He sped up his strokes, moving his hand in earnest, the water sloshing around his movements. His muscles were starting to lock up and his toes started to curl as he chased that release. The warm water around him, the feeling of the silk around his neck and the strength of his grip on his cock was pushing him so close, so close. Only a few more moments and he would be there.

“Anduin?”

Anduin thought he’d imagined it at first.

“Anduin?”

Anduin’s eyes flew open and the moment was shattered completely when he realised someone was in his bedroom, calling out his name. His brain was still in a hazy fog of pleasure, making his thoughts sluggish. Who was in his bedroom?! His chest was heaving from what he was doing just moments before. He realised, with horror, that he was wearing a silk band with a bell around his neck, and his instincts told him to hide, to get away from the situation. A potentially dangerous situation, but more probable, a _very_ awkward situation. He could hear footsteps approaching the entrance to the washing room and he had half a mind to just duck under the surface of the pool, but he decided against it last second.

“Andui- oh!”

A wave of relief washed over Anduin when he saw who appeared in the doorway. Relief, who quickly gave way to some sort of embarrassment.

“Wrathion!” Anduin yelped. Wrathion’s somewhat shocked facial expression turned into a smile. The advisor started approaching the pool with Anduin in it slowly, with that ever present saunter in his step.

“There you are! The speaker was wondering where you-”

Wrathion stopped mid-step, both his sentence and his walking. His eyes flickered down to Anduin’s neck, then back up to Anduin’s face. His facial expression changed completely, from a pleasant smile to something else. Something _hungry_.

“You’re wearing the collar,” Wrathion said, sounding almost in awe, voice close to a whisper. Something dark and needy slithered through Anduin’s chest at the word _collar_ , and he couldn't help it. It’s what Wrathion does to him. His presence, his words, his touch.

_Needy_.

Wrathion started walking again, this time slowly. Anduin would even call it stalking, like a predator might move towards their prey, and Anduin was helpless before it. He was frozen to the spot, excitement and adrenaline shooting through him. Wrathion walked all the way up to the edge of the pool, wrapping his hands around the edge and leaning forwards, towards Anduin.

“What were you doing, pet?”

His voice was like sweet sticky syrup - wonderful to the taste, impossible to escape. Anduin’s cock twitched and a dark wave of need washed over him at the term of endearment.

“I-” His voice broke, his brain wasn’t managing to form proper sentences. Wrathion smirked and released the edge of the pool. Then, he started to remove his clothing, piece by piece.

“Mind if I join?” Wrathion asked, despite the fact that he was already halfway undressed.

“Please,” Anduin heard himself whisper, and Wrathion gave a dark, smooth chuckle.

“You don’t have to beg just yet, darling.”

Anduin’s now very neglected erection ached when Wrathion let the last piece of clothing fall to the ground. Anduin’s breath was always taken away by how gorgeous the man was - his angular features, his dark curly mane, his red eyes - and this time was no different. Anduin watched unmoving as Wrathion gracefully climbed into the pool and waded towards him. He stopped right in front of Anduin with a dark look in his eyes. He put one hand under Anduin’s chin, tilting his face upwards so their eyes met. The bell chimed softly as it moved with the new angle of Anduin’s neck. Wrathion lifted his other hand to run it over Anduin’s golden locks before he suddenly sunk to his knees, straddling Anduin. The water moved almost violently around them with the sudden addition of another body. Wrathion’s face was suddenly so much closer, and when both of Wrathion’s wet hands wound into his hair, Anduin couldn’t hold back any longer. He leaned in to press their lips together, and Wrathion welcomed him with a warm, inviting tongue. The kiss started out slow, but it quickly turned deep and hungry. Anduin eventually groaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Wrathion’s middle, pulling him in as close as physically possible. Wrathion’s grip in his hair tightened and then there was a tug at his scalp. Anduin acquiesced and tilted his head backwards, until the tugging relented. One of Wrathion’s hands disappeared from Anduin’s hair and he felt the touch of Wrathion’s thumb on his pulse. The thumb dragged downwards, to the blue silk band, and the hunger in Wrathion’s eyes was clear as he looked at it.

Wrathion shifted on top of him, still straddling him. Then, Wrathion rolled his hips, and Anduin suddenly felt Wrathion’s clit against the head of his cock. Anduin’s eyes slid close again and he moaned at the contact. Wrathion rolled his hips down again, and the contact was firmer, constant. Anduin let his arms slide from Wrathion’s middle to instead clutch at his hips, palming sharp hip bones. With the next roll of Wrathion’s hips, Anduin rolled his as well, up against Wrathion. Wrathion moaned above him in response. Soon they were moving in unison, rolling their hips against each other. At one point, Wrathion reached down into the water and used his hand to push Anduin’s cock into another angle. The new angle allowed to Anduin to slide against Wrathion’s clit and through his folds, which were smooth and wet in the water. The slide was maddening for them both, just enough to drive them wild but not enough to reach completion. Both of Wrathion’s hands ended up on Anduin’s shoulders as he stabilised himself. Wrathion stilled his hips suddenly and a small sound of frustration escaped Anduin. When Wrathion reached down to angle his cock again and a moment later he was wrapped in tight heat, he gave a broken moan. 

Wrathion threw his head back as he sunk down and was filled with Anduin’s cock. Anduin’s head fell forward, forehead against Wrathion’s shoulder as he was suddenly completely inside of Wrathion, buried to the hilt. Anduin felt one of Wrathion’s hands on the side of his neck, one finger hooking into the silk band. Then, he started rolling his hips again.

Anduin completely lost himself in the feeling of being inside of Wrathion. Wrathion was rolling his hips back and forth casually, causing Anduin’s not so much to slide in and out as much as being continuously inside the other man. The hot channel around him was starting to become too much for him though, and a pressure in his lower abdomen told him it wouldn’t be long until he finished. His fingers dug deep into Wrathion’s hips, warning.

“Wrathion-!” he croaked. He wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. Wrathion continued to roll his hips, tightening and loosening his muscles to work Anduin’s cock over. He leaned in close and licked a stripe over the outer shell of Anduin’s ear before husking right into it.

“Would you like to come, darling?”

Anduin let out a shivering breath and nodded. The bell around his neck chimed with the movement.

“Yes, _please_ -”

He was so close now, any second now. The right word from Wrathion would topple him. His fingers were twitching at Wrathion’s hips, his toes curling, his breathing shallow. Wrathion waited for another long moment, entangling his free hand into the back of Anduin’s hair, nails scraping against his skull, before he whispered- 

“Come pet, _come_.”

Anduin came so hard and so instant that he almost blacked out, his vision disappearing for a moment. He filled up the man above him with his spend, and Wrathion moaned deeply at the feeling. Anduin vaguely felt when Wrathion reached his peak as well, squeezing uncontrollably around his cock. 

When they both came down from their highs, they sat panting in each other’s arms, completely spent, Anduin’s face pressed into the side of Wrathion’s neck and Wrathion’s face buried in Anduin’s hair. Anduin felt Wrathion’s fingers slide alongside the blue silk band around his neck, and Anduin was sure that if Wrathion would have been able to, he would have been purring like a cat.


	2. Oral sex / Hair pulling / Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Oral Sex, Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, Exhibitionism, Strap-ons

Kink 2: **Oral sex** / **Hair pulling** / **Exhibitionism**

Anduin breathed harshly into the empty space between his arms. The smooth stone of the window sill he was leaning on was cool and hard against his lower arms. The edges of Anduin’s vision was already going fuzzy, and he moaned helplessly. He was panting, his cock hard and leaking between his legs. 

Wrathion’s tongue was impossibly hot against his opening.

Wrathion was on his knees behind Anduin, using both his hands to spread him open, allowing him access to his entrance. Anduin shivered when Wrathion licked over the puckered ring of muscle over and over, pleasure rolling over his body in waves. 

“Wrathion...” Anduin pleaded, not even knowing what for, when Wrathion worked his tongue inside him. Anduin let his head hang down, moaning with abandon as Wrathion continued to use his lips and tongue to open him up. Eventually, Wrathion let up with a last roll over his tongue and sat back, admiring his handiwork. Then, he stood, letting go of Anduin’s ass and pressing a soft kiss to the king’s lower back. He started kissing his way up Anduin’s back, slow, open mouthed kisses that burned pleasantly on Anduin’s skin. Anduin closed his eyes and focused on Wrathion’s lips on his skin, calming his breathing. He reeled himself back in from the edge that Wrathion was steadily pushing him towards.

Eventually, Wrathion had made his way up to Anduin’s left shoulder. He stopped there for a moment, biting down softly, causing Anduin to gasp. He moved on from there, up until he could press a kiss to behind Anduin’s ear as he lined up two fingers before Anduin’s entrance. Wrathion circled the pads of his fingers over the puffy, saliva slicked- entrance. Anduin whined beneath him, a needy sound, and Wrathion finally breached him, starting to sink his fingers into Anduin’s heat. Anduin sagged hard onto his arms, shoulder blades almost touching as he moaned helplessly. Wrathion started to move his fingers in and out in a slow rhythm, working Anduin open further. Eventually, he curled his fingers and pressed in hard. Suddenly Anduin saw stars, shouting as his cock twitched almost violently when pleasure crashed into him.

“There we go...” Wrathion muttered, pressing another kiss to right behind Anduin’s ear. He continued to move his fingers, pressing against that spot far inside Anduin. Anduin’s legs started to shake. 

After Wrathion had used two of his fingers to properly work Anduin open for a while, he pulled them out, causing Anduin to gasp. Wrathion pressed a kiss to the blond locks at the back of Anduin’s head before he straightened. 

Wrathion reached down to grip his his cock, sleek and solid and made out of glass, coloured obsidian black. It was secured to him with a leather harness, fitting snugly over his own sex. He fisted the base and slid it upwards, over Anduin’s entrance. Anduin gasped as the cool glass made contact with his skin, and Wrathion made an apologetic sound. He leaned forward again and pressed a soft kiss to the nape of Anduin’s neck, speaking softly against his skin.

“Sorry.”

Anduin shook his head gently in response.

“It’s okay. It’s always a bit cold at the start.”

Wrathion pressed another kiss to Anduin’s skin before he leaned back up, continuing the slide of the glass cock over Anduin’s entrance. He held back the instinct to just fuck into the king, to spear him on his cock and make him beg. Instead, he slid his free hand up between Anduin’s shoulder blades until he reached the golden locks spilling down his shoulders. He wound his fingers into the blonde hair, grip secure. He tugged slightly backwards, causing Anduin’s scalp to burn a bit with the pull. 

Anduin moaned helplessly at the sensation. 

Wrathion used his grip on his glass cock to angle it. Then, he moved his hips forwards. He watched with hungry eyes as the head of his cock disappeared into the king below him. 

Anduin’s mouth opened in a silent moan as he was filled by Wrathion’s glass cock, so hard and perfect. His hands scrambled over the window sill for any sort of purchase, but he didn’t find any. Wrathion continued to sink into him, and soon he was fully seated inside. He moved his hand to take hold of Anduin’s hip, steadying himself. Then, he started sliding back out of Anduin until he was about halfway. He stayed there for a moment before he sunk fully back in. He moved his gaze up from where he was buried inside of Anduin, instead focusing on the grip he had on Anduin’s hair. He tightened his, simultaneously digging his fingers into Anduin’s hip.

Then he pulled, yanking backwards.

Anduin hissed as pain bloomed across his scalp, goosebumps of pleasure spreading over his skin. He arched upwards and backwards, forced to follow Wrathion’s pull. He was pulled up as far as him almost standing up completely straight, only his fingertips to support himself on the windowsill.

“ _Wrathion_ -” he moaned.

Wrathion tightened his grip on the blonde locks, not letting up. 

“Yes, Anduin?”

His voice was calm and smooth, and Anduin had trouble thinking through the lustful fog wrapped around his brain. 

“I- ah- I...” he tried to formulate words, but his mouth just wouldn’t cooperate. 

Wrathion started moving his hips backwards again. He glanced down between their bodies, watching the black glass cock slide out of Anduin. It looked downright debauched, and it made him shiver with pleasure, pressure building between around his clit. He let go of Anduin’s hip and let his hands slide to Anduin’s front, lazily sliding it over the king’s taut lower abdomen. Simultaneously, he leaned forward to place his mouth right by Anduin’s ear. He licked his lips before he spoke. 

“Imagine anyone seeing you like this, Anduin, writhing on my cock.” He started sinking back into Anduin as he spoke. His voice was low and husky. Anduin swallowed thickly and glanced down, out of the window he was currently being fucked up against. He looked at the people milling about on the streets far below. His subjects.

“Imagine any of them looking up right now. Anyone could see you and their king moan for my cock.” 

Anduin’s eyes flickered close and his cock twitched violently as a drop of precome fell from the tip onto the window sill. Wrathion’s words made his head swim and his blood surge.

Everything was starting to blend together: the steady grip on his hair, Wrathion’s words, how long and hard Wrathion was inside of him. His cock stood angry and neglected between his legs, and he desperately wished Wrathion would wrap his skilled fingers around him. It wouldn't take much to send him tumbling over the edge.

Wrathion set a slow pace of sliding in and out of Anduin; a pace that steadily grew quicker. He nuzzled his face into right behind Anduin’s ear as he slid his freed hand down, through a trimmed patch of dark blonde hair, down to finally wrap his hand around the base of Anduin’s cock.

Anduin gave a sound like a sob when he finally felt Wrathion’s hand around him. Wrathion's thumb slid over the head of his cock, swirling slick precome. 

“Wrathion, _Wrathion_ ,” he chanted inbetween moans. Wrathion had picked up the pace of his thrusting. He still had the firm grip in Anduin’s hair. He started to stroke Anduin’s cock, driving him towards completion. He wanted to feel Anduin come undone in his hand and around his cock.

“Wrath- ah!” 

Anduin’s orgasm was sudden. Anduin’s cock started pulsating, shooting come in steaks onto the windowsill. His whole body stiffened against Wrathion’s and his mouth was opened in a silent scream, eyes open wide and unseeing. Wrathion held Anduin through it, until he was starting to go limp against him. He gently let go of Anduin’s blonde locks and slipped his glass cock out of him. He took ahold of Anduin’s shoulders and slowly turned him around. Anduin’s pupils were blown wide and he looked a bit woozy as he met Wrathion’s gaze. Wrathion framed Anduin’s face with his hands.

“You alright, darling?”

Anduin nodded, and Wrathion leaned in for a deep, slow kiss. Anduin returned it with equal passion. When it was over, Wrathion took ahold of Anduin’s hands and took a step backwards, pulling Anduin with him. He walked backwards towards the twin bed stood in the middle of the room, Anduin following. When the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, he got in and pulled Anduin down on top of him. Their kisses were slow and affectionate, intimate in a way they both needed. Wrathion reached up to run both his hands through Anduin’s hair, gently running his fingers over his scalp, rubbing away any remnants of discomfort. Anduin’s broke off the kiss and buried his face into the side of Wrathion’s face, humming contentedly at Wrathion’s administrations. He let his hands brush up and down Wrathion’s sides. Wrathion's glass cock dig into his hip.

“Let me take care of you?” he asked into the side of Wrathion’s neck. 

“Gladly,” Wrathion answered, disentangling his fingers. Anduin slid down Wrathion’s body, unlacing the leather harness and sliding it off. Wrathion watched with fiery eyes as Anduin put the harness and glass cock to the side and lied down inbetween his legs. Anduin nuzzled into Wrathion’s inner thigh before he leaned in and sucked Wrathion’s swollen clit into his mouth.

Wrathion was close to the peak from just before, swollen and slick. Anduin’s mouth on him was perfect, sucking and swirling his tongue. Wrathion buried the side of his face into the pillow, breathing harshly through his mouth. Heat was starting to build in his crotch, the pressure around his clit increasing. Anduin switched to bobbing his head on his clit and Wrathion was helplessly tumbling over the edge.

“Anduin!”

He arched off the bed and came hard, twitching and pulsating. 

Anduin’s face appeared next to him, pressing a gentle kiss onto his lips before he settled on the bed next to him.


	3. Fingering / Dom/sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Semi-public sex, outdoor sex, anal fingering, light dom/sub, praise kink

Chapter 3 A: **Fingering / Dom/sub** / Heat

Anduin bit down on the leather of his glove, stopping the moan that threatened to escape. He could hear the pleased hum of the man behind him, pressed up against his back. Wrathion pressed a hot kiss to the sliver of naked skin exposed at the back of Anduin’s neck, the half inch between Anduin’s neck and the collar of his armor.

They had been walking in town, side by side, speaking about nothing important, when Wrathion had suddenly pulled Anduin off to the side, into an alley. Now they where in the shadows of a gate, in a little alcove. noticeable if someone walked right past them, but otherwise shielded from view. The thought set Anduin’s whole body aflame.

He gasped into as the tips of two of Wrathion’s long, saliva-coated fingers presses against his opening. 

“Anduin...” Wrathion’ said, his voice almost a purr as he slowly moved his fingers in a circular motion, pushing just slightly against the ring of muscle. His voice licked like flame up Anduin’s spine.

Wrathion wanted Anduin panting and begging, and he knew he could make it happen with just his fingers. He pushed and prodded, teasing, and he could feel Anduin grow restless.

The slight pressure, the pressure without breaching him, was driving him mad. Anduin groaned and pushed his hips backwards just a bit, a hope relieve some of the pressure. Wrathion didn’t allow for that however, and he just leaned in close to Anduin’s ear. He licked his lips before speaking.

“Being naughty, Anduin?”

Anduin shook his head, biting back groan as Wrathion ceased the movement of his fingers, just coming to a rest right against his entrance. Wrathion gasped in feigned shock.

“You’re not? I could have sworn...”

Wrathion removed his fingers and started taking his hands out of Anduin’s pants. Anduin gave a little sound of protest, and Wrathion stilled.

“What? Did you say something?”

Wrathion’s free hand moved to rest on Anduin’s left hip, a gentle touch. Anduin swallowed past the burning lump in his throat before he spoke.

“I...” He couldn’t get words out.

Wrathion leaned in close again, his lips ghosting against Anduin’s ear this time. 

“What, Anduin?”

Anduin swallowed again, the words he was about to say burning on his tongue.

“I... I’ll be good.”

Wrathion gave a pleased sound. He moved his fingers back, pushing the pads of this index and middle fingers against Anduin’s opening, but not breaching.

“You’ll be _what_?

Need was vibrating under his skin. He closed his eyes, face burning hot as he answered.

“I’ll be a good boy.” His cock ached in its confines at the words.

“ _Good boy_ ,” Wrathion confirmed and started pushing his middle finger forward. Anduin moaned as he was breached, doing his best to keep it down. Wrathion pressed inside to the second knuckle and just held it there. His other hand moved up to the side of Anduin’s face, lightly grabbing ahold of his chin and angling it to the side so Wrathion could look at him. He looked breathtaking: lips slightly parted, eyes closed, eyebrows knitted together, cheeks flushed. Wrathion pushed in his index finger next to the first one, and Anduin accommodated him so nicely. Anduin gave another low moan as Wrathion’s fingers filled him. Once both fingers were inside up until the second knuckle, Wrathion started moving them back out again. He leaned in to press his lips against Anduin’s, who gave a needy sound in response before he started kissing back. Wrathion lost himself in the kiss for a moment, pushing his tongue into Anduin’s mouth and claiming it has his, before he remembered where they were. When he pulled back, Anduin’s eyes were begging for more, and he gave it to him. He braced the heel of his hand on Anduin’s tailbone and started pushing his fingers in and out, working Anduin open. 

Anduin’s eyes slid close as he was fingered open. The world around him melted away and he could only feel Wrathion’s fingers inside of him, stretching him. He clenched around the fingers and Wrathion laughed darkly in response.

“Not enough for you?”

Anduin felt how Wrathion pushed in as far as he could, and then he felt the fingers curling inside him, and then colours exploded behind his eyelids. 

“ _Wrathion..._ ” It came out almost whiny, as Wrathion stroked against that place inside of him over and over. His cock twitched almost violently with each pass of Wrathion’s fingers. Pressure was starting to build inside Anduin.

Wrathion could feel how Anduin was growing rigid in front of him, and it wouldn’t be too long until the king would finish. Wrathion moved his hand to Anduin’s front and shoved his hand into the front of Anduin’s pants. He wrapped his hand around Anduin’s leaking cock and smirked as he felt how hard he was. He swiped his thumb over the head of Anduin’s cock, spreading the precum there, causing Anduin to inhale sharply through clenched teeth. Wrathion pulled his fingers back out slightly, just enough to allow for him to push in a third finger. Anduin stretched around his fingers and Wrathion used the muscles his arm to finger him earnest now. He started pumping Anduin’s cock with his fist as well, pushing Anduin towards climax.

Anduin’s head was starting to get a bit floaty, waves of lust rolling over his body.

“Are you a good boy, Anduin?”

Wrathion’s breath was right in his ear and Anduin was helpless.

“ _Yeeees-!_ ” he keened, desperate for the words. 

“Then come for me.”

And Anduin did, pulsating and clenching, Wrathion’s name on his lips. Stars swirled before his eyes and then suddenly he was flipped around and pushed against the hard stone wall. Wrathion kissed him hard, searching for his tongue, and Anduin let him find it. 


	4. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: In heat, breeding kink, come marking (brief), dirty talk, begging

Chapter 3 B: Fingering / Dom/sub / **Heat**

  
When it hit, Wrathion wasn’t sure what was going on. It had hit him like a ton of bricks, but it had been so long since last time it took some time for him to realise what was going on. He started running impossibly hot, even hotter than normal, which was already pretty damn hot on account of him being a dragon and all. His sense of smell was heightened, and he suddenly could recognise everyone by their smell alone. He noticed how everyone had a distinctive smell, some better than others, but one thing was very clear.

Anduin Wrynn smelled downright intoxicating. Wrathion had to keep himself from standing too close to Anduin when they were out in public or discussing tactics with other high up Alliance members in the keep. 

Then, his skin became very sensitive to touch.

Then, the _need_ came along.

He woke up in the night, panting. The remnants of a dream clung to him, and it took a moment for him to orient himself. He was in his chambers deep within Stormwind Keep, where he slept when he left the Chamber of Heart to relay messages from the Speaker to the king. He sat up in bed and carded one hand through his thick, curly hair, trying to remember what had woken him up. The suddenly, it came back to him. A dream of Anduin having bent him over the war table and pounding into him from behind whilst Wrathion begged for more. Wrathion’s eyes widened as the dream came back, and so did the wave of lust crashing through him.

His whole body ached, and he needed release. The keep was silent around him, and he sat still chewing on his bottom lip for a moment, calming his breathing. 

The need didn’t go away, however.

Wrathion reached for the bedside table and opened a drawer, pulling out a jade cock, sleek and thick.

Three orgasms later, Wrathion lay panting in bed, his thighs quivering with the after shocks of his most recent orgasm. The jade cock lay discarded next to him in bed, wet with his juices. 

Still, he didn’t feel satisfied.

Wrathion started up into the ceiling when a thought his him like lightning from above. He whispered to himself, voice filled with disbelief.

“ _I’m in heat?_ ”

/

He tried his best to stay away from Anduin as much as he could and he noticed Anduin was noticing. He just hoped that Anduin wouldn’t be too hurt by his sudden change in demeanour. 

Wrathion wasn’t sure how to break it to his childhood friend that his mere presence made Wrathion’s head swim, and that he wanted nothing more than Anduin inside of him, over and over and over again. Constantly. 

Their relationship definitely had developed since Wrathion had come to Stormwind again, developed from those nervous kisses and exploring touches when they were younger and in Pandaria. This however, this was something different, and Wrathion wasn’t sure how to broach the subject with Anduin. He wasn’t even sure how to wrap his own head around it, and it had been a very long time since it happened the last time. Anduin and him in _Pandaria_ long time ago. It had been confusing times for many reasons, and the fact that Wrathion didn’t exactly have a wealth of other black dragons around to ask about dragon physiology didn’t make it easier.

/

Wrathion was keeping to himself in his chamber, waiting out the time until he could go back to the Chamber of Hearts. Only two more days of meetings between Alliance leaders. Wrathion was seated in a cushy chair trying to read, doing his best to ignore the constant ache inside of him.

Then, there was a soft knock at his door, and Wrathion’s eyes shot up from the book. He cleared his throat before answering.

“Yes?”

There was a long moment of silence that made Wrathion think that whoever had knocked had left. Perhaps a servant that had gotten lost in the many same-looking corridors of the massive keep. Wrathion had just about turned back to his book when the silence was broken by a soft voice, barely audible through the door.

“Wrathion?”

_Anduin_.

Wrathion shot to his feet, book tumbling to the floor. His first instinct was to pretend that he wasn’t there, but he slapped himself mentally when he quickly realised he had already given himself away as being in the room. Wrathion’s smoothed his hair down in a nervous motion.

“Can I come in?” was heard from the other side of the door.

Wrathion took a moment to steady himself before answering. 

”Yes, do come in.”

The door opened and in stepped Anduin. He looked almost timid, with a facial expression that to Wrathion was an evident attempt of concealing worry and hurt. It was noticeable in the way his eyebrows knitted together slightly, and the tension in his jaw. Anduin wasn’t wearing any of his silver gleaming armor, instead dressed in a blue and gold tunic and a pair of what looked to be blue silk pants. Anduin took a hesitant step into the room and the door closed behind him.

An almost nauseating wave of lust rolled over Wrathion as he could suddenly smell Anduin. He screwed his eyes shut and drew in a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

“Are you okay?” There was definite worry in Anduin’s voice, and Wrathion wondered what he had done to deserve him. He nodded, but didn’t open his eyes. Rubbed his hand over his face.

“I’m fine.”

There was silence for a long while, and Wrathion opened his eyes to Anduin looking at him very intently, steel in his eyes.

“Are you avoiding me?” Wrathion could see Anduin’s jaw clenching, the determination apparent on his face. Wrathion’s instinct was to give a suave smile and say that he _of course _ wasn’t avoiding Anduin, and for a split second he almost responded that way. 

He didn’t, however.

Instead, he just answer truthfully.

“Yes.”

Anduin opened his mouth to respond, but he froze when the answer registered with him. He snapped his mouth shut and the steel in his eyes disappeared in an instant, as if he was expecting Wrathion to deny it and that he would have to argue his point. Wrathion turned and walked over and sit on the edge of the bed, trying to get some space between them, trying to get away a bit from Anduin’s downright intoxicating presence. He placed his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. 

“Why?” Anduin’s voice was almost timid, and when Wrathion looked up it wasn’t the king of Stormwind and the leader of the Alliance standing in front of him - it was his childhood friend and his teenage crush. It was the person who he hadn’t yet had the courage to ask about what they actually were. He _shouldn’t_ say anything. He _should_ just wait for it all to blow over.

Then, he heard himself speak.

“I think I’m in heat.”

Several different emotions flashed over Anduin’s face in matter of seconds. First, his eyes brows knitted together in confusion. Then, his eyes widened in shock, and his eyebrows shot upwards. Lastly, his face started to turn red.

“You mean like... like back then?” It was evident that Anduin was weighing his carefully, not really knowing what to say.

Wrathion drew in a deep breath before answering. They both knew what Anduin was talking about. When they’d been teens, back in Pandaria. It had been awkward for both of them.

“Yes,” Wrathion said flatly. 

Anduin stood still in the room, his arms hanging limply by his sides. Wrathion could see the cogs in his head turning.

“Do you wish for me to leave?”

Wrathion’s whole being reacted to the question. He shot to his feet.

“No!”

They were both a bit taken aback by Wrathion’s reaction. The room was silent for a moment before Anduin spoke, his voice soft again.

“Do you want me to stay, Wrathion?”

The way Anduin said his name was so sweet, almost comforting, and Wrathion let out a breath of relief.

“I would like nothing more, Anduin.”

Anduin took a few tentative steps closer, until he was standing within arm’s reach. Wrathion felt his resolve crumble and he closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around Anduin’s shoulders. Then, he leaned in to press his lips against Anduin. Anduin wound his arms around Wrathion’s middle and held him, and the relief that flooded through Wrathion almost made his knees buckle. He sagged against Anduin, deepening their kiss. Endorphins and adrenaline started to course through him. 

“You smell fantastic,” he mumbled into the kiss, and Anduin pulled back momentarily. A streak of pink shone across his cheeks.

“I do?”

“Yeah,” he breathed before leaning in to kiss Anduin again, sucking Anduin’s tongue into his mouth and sliding one of his hands up to fist a ball of blonde hair at the back of Anduin’s head. He started to walk backwards, pulling Anduin with him towards the bed. Anduin complied, his hands starting to roam over Wrathion’s body as they walked. 

Once Wrathion’s legs hit the bed, he pulled Anduin down onto it. He wanted Anduin inside of him _now_. He tried to pull Anduin’s clothes off, but didn’t really succeed. Anduin gave a little chuckle and climbed back out of bed. Then he started to shrug out of his clothing. Wrathion did the same, wriggling out of his clothes and throwing them blindly off to the side. Then he lied back on the bed, thighs draped off over the side and feet dangling just above the floor. When Anduin had finished undressing, he stopped to look at Wrathion. His gaze raked up and down Wrathion’s body, and his want was clearly visible on his face. He sunk to his knees suddenly, disappearing out of Wrathion’s field of view. Wrathion angled his head to be able to look down his own body, at Anduin. Anduin didn’t waste any time leaning in and sucking Wrathion’s sensitive clit into his mouth.

Wrathion swore loudly as Anduin sucked on him gently, rolling his tongue around the head. It was maddening, it felt so good, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted _more_.

“Fuck me.”

Anduin moved his mouth away from Wrathion’s clit with a little ‘plop’. He stood.

“As you wish, Wrathion.”

Wrathion could see the proof of Anduin’s desire standing hard and proud between his legs. Wrathion rolled over and crawled a bit further onto the bed. He stayed on his knees and leaned down onto his elbows. He threw a look over his shoulder, watching intently as Anduin climbed into the bed after him. Wrathion felt Anduin’s fingers on his lips, as if checking if Wrathion was wet enough.

Oh, we was wet enough alright. He had been wet enough for days.

Anduin gave a little surprised sound as he felt how slick Wrathion was, and then Wrathion he’s Anduin’s hand come to rest on his left hip. Shortly thereafter, there was the slight pressure of the blunt head of Anduin’s cock against his entrance. Then, he gave a long mewling sound of pleasure as Anduin started to slowly but steadily slide into him. The slide was easy, and it wasn’t long until Anduin’s cock was seated fully inside, his hips up against Wrathion’s backside. 

Wrathion’s whole body sang with relief at finally being filled, and it felt like he was a coil that was being slowly unwound. He wasn’t sure of how long they were still just like that, connected but not moving. It could made been seconds or it could have been minutes, but eventually Wrathion started shifting his hips slightly, wanting more. Anduin took the hint and started to slide backwards until he was about halfway buried into the other man’s cunt, and then he slid back in again. Wrathion licked his lips and moaned as Anduin did it again, this time with a bit of force behind the thrust. He wanted it again, to be speared over and over until he was filled to the brim with Anduin’s seed-

His arms suddenly gave out and his chest hit the mattress, his arms sliding upwards along the bed. His eyes slid close as Anduin started to build up a pace of sliding in and out of Wrathion.

“Oh fuck...” he swore as a small realisation hit him.

He wanted Anduin to fill him up.

A mental image of Wrathion and Anduin having children flooded his mind, and Wrathion was hit by such a strong wave of desire that he almost blacked out. He didn’t know if it was even physically possible, but all he knew what that he _wanted it_.

“Did you say something?” Anduin was out of breath and his voice thick as he halted the moment of his hips. Wrathion felt a hand move his hair away from the back of his neck, and then an open mouthed kiss was pressed to his sweat-damp skin. He didn’t _think_ he said something, but his mind had turned to goo a long time ago. He tried to form words, tried to put together a coherent sentence, but it was all jumbled together. Anduin rolled his hips slowly, his cock buried fully inside of Wrathion’s cunt. Wrathion licked his dry lips and finally managed to speak, his face burning with the words.

“Come inside me.”

As soon as he had spoken the words, a mixture of shame, relief and lust burned through him.

Anduin froze above him. There was a long moment that seemed to stretch into infinity before Anduin spoke again, his breath puffing against the back of his neck.

“Are you sure?” Anduin sounded breathless, almost in awe.

Wrathion tried to lift his hips backwards to push back against Anduin, wanting more, wanting movement. 

“Yes, yes!”

Anduin groaned right behind his ear, and he finally started moving again, with small thrusts of his hips.

“Say it again.”

Anduin spoke it as a command, like a _king_ , and Wrathion’s body responded. He twitched around the cock inside of him.

“Come inside me, Anduin, please.”

Anduin groaned again, and his thrusts became longer, so he was sliding fully in and out of Wrathion with each thrust. Wrathion moaned unabashedly, the hormones surging through him. He felt Anduin shift above him, and he realised that Anduin had propped himself up on his hand, planted next to Wrathion’s head in the mattress. Then, Anduin spoke.

“Do you want me to fill you up, Wrathion?”

Wrathion’s eyes almost rolled back into his head at the words, his clit twitching involuntarily. 

“Yes, yes-”

Anduin’s hand appeared at his hip, holding him steady as he tried to buck backwards, back into the thrusts, into the slide of Anduin’s cock into him.

“Beg.”

Goosebumps spread across Wrathion’s skin, and hot, dark flames licked down his spine. There was a dark edge to Anduin’s words that he’d never heard before - not in bed at least. It was the dark edge that Anduin used when speaking of his enemies, and it set Wrathion aflame with lust.

“Please Anduin, fill me up, plea-” the sentence turned into a high keening noise as Anduin slid his hips all the way forward, filling him completely. Anduin ground his hips into Wrathion’s backside, the head of his cock pressing pleasurably against Wrathion’s insides. Then suddenly, Anduin slid all the way out, leaving Wrathion empty, gasping at the loss. A split second later, Anduin had rolled Wrathion over onto his back, and Wrathion blinked rapidly for a moment. Anduin was looking at him with dark blue eyes, some blond strands stuck to his sweat-slicked forehead. 

Wrathion was overcome by the need of being filled, being completed, being _owned_ , and he almost instinctively spread his thighs wide for Anduin. Anduin reached down to took ahold of his cock and slid it through Wrathion’s slick, swollen lips, upwards, until he pushed the head of his cock against Wrathion’s clit. Wrathion’s eyes fluttered close at the contact and he rolled his hips downwards, grinding down against the head of Anduin’s cock. Pressure was starting to build between his legs, pressure around his clit, but he needed more.

His eyes flew open as the thought hit him, lust crashing through him.

He wanted to be _bred_. 

“Anduin, Anduin, please...”

Anduin, who had turned his gaze downwards to look at his cock grinding against Wrathion’s clit, snapped his eyes back up to meet Wrathion’s gaze. 

“Yes?”

Wrathion reached out, reached for anything, and finally found purchase on Anduin’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin.

“Breed me, _breed me_...”

Anduin gave a sound like a man dying, and then Wrathion could finally feel Anduin’s cock sliding into him again. It was hot and slick and perfect. He could faintly feel Anduin’s hands slide up the back of his thighs, hooking into the bend of his knees and moving pushing them upwards, towards the mattress. It opened Wrathion up completely to Anduin, who started sliding his cock in and out of Wrathion in long, smooth thrusts. 

Heat was starting to coil in Wrathion’s stomach and his muscles were starting to ache with the strain of his impending orgasm. 

“Andui-!” His moaning the king’s name was cut off by a feverish kiss, all teeth and tongue. When it was over, Anduin buried his face in the side of Wrathion’s neck, breathing harshly into his skin.

“I will breed you- ah- will breed you now Wrathion-”

Anduin slid in one last time, all the way to the hilt, and then Wrathion could feel Anduin pump his seed into him. Anduin managed to squeeze his hand inbetween their bodies and grasped his swollen clit inbetween his thumb and index finger, stroking back and forth in quick motions. Images of being claimed, of being bred, of having a clutch of his own, flooded his mind. Then, his orgasm hit him like a kodo barrelling through him, and he squeezed rhythmically around Anduin as he came.

/

A small while later, Wrathion’s need was growing stronger again. The urgent need was sated, but he wanted more. He swung his leg over Anduin’s body and straddled him. He grasped Anduin’s still slick cock and gave it a few pumps of his fist. Then, he angled it backwards so that he could slide it between his wet folds. Anduin’s hands found his thighs, fingertips digging slightly into the muscle. Anduin was quickly growing hard against him, and it didn’t take long before he was hard enough for Wrathion to just angle his hips slightly- and then Wrathion was being filled by cock again. He rocked back and forth slowly, head thrown back and his long curls cascading down his shoulders. He felt full and sated and the intense, lustful need of his heat had softened to a pleasant dull ache. Anduin’s hands gripped the flesh of Wrathion’s thighs and stared up at him with marvel in his eyes. Wrathion reached behind him and placed one hand on Anduin’s thigh, steadying himself as he rolled his hips. His climax had already started to build again, and he reached for his clit with his free hand. He moaned as he started to stroke himself, chasing release. 

“Fill me again,” he pleaded, teetering at the edge of orgasm. Anduin responded with a soft gasp, and then he felt Anduin’s fingers dig hard into his thighs. 

He came again when Anduin filled him for a second time that evening.

/

The urgency of the heat died down during the night, for each time Anduin filled him again. They slept a few hours here and there during the night, until the need had built up enough for Wrathion needing release again. Anduin’s stamina hadn’t really been enough to keep up with Wrathion, so when daybreak came they had used the jade cock to fill Wrathion’s cunt whilst he had used his mouth and fingers on Wrathion’s ass, driving him to the last blissful release he needed.


	5. In Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: public handjobs, public oral sex, public sex, vouyerism, vaginal sex, disguised sex

Chapter 4: **In public** / Humiliation / Stockings or lingerie

When Wrathion first heard about Goldshire Inn and the rumours of what took place there, he was immediately intrigued. It sounded like the sort of place he would enjoy, and he did visit a few times. The drink was always good and the food was alright. The spirits were always high, and the place was always packed with people.

It turned out that the worst - and most delicious - rumours about the place wasn’t exactly true. There weren’t any crazy orgies taking place in the middle of the eating area. If a pair or a throuple got a bit busy in a corner however - that was par for the course. Wrathion hadn’t partook himself, but he had ended up watching a time or two - respectfully, of course.

One night, when Wrathion and Anduin lied tangled up in each other in bed, Wrathion spoke about how he would absolutely love to take Anduin there. Regretfully, Wrathion understood how it wouldn’t be possible without causing a minor, or perhaps major, political scandal. Anduin had suddenly turned very red in the face and admitted that he did visit Goldshire Inn from time to time, but whilst disguised.

Wrathion couldn’t believe his luck.

/

Goldshire Inn was just as packed this night as it was every other night when Wrathion stepped inside of the establishment. He hadn’t done anything to hide who he was, just like the other times he visited. You’d be surprised how people normally wouldn’t look at you twice or question you if you just acted like you belonged. And here, Wrathion felt like he belonged.

He made his way over to the barkeep and ordered a glass of wine, red, of the finer kind. He slid two golden coins across the bar and took his glass before turning back around to face the room. He sipped on his wine - oh, a hint of blackberry - as he scanned the room. Soon, he found what he was looking for, and a satisfied smile spread across his lips. In a somewhat secluded corner of the inn, in a corner booth, a person sat by themselves nursing a beer. Wrathion pushed himself away from the bar and started making his way over to his destination. 

The person didn’t notice him walking over, seemingly deep in thought.

Wrathion stopped right at the edge of the table and knocked lightly on the wood to get the person’s attention, smiling pleasantly as he did so.

“Is this seat taken?”

Anduin’s blue eyes turned to him, and it only took a split second for them to be filled with shock.

Anduin’s golden hair was a changed to a matte brown, and he was wearing an outfit that was more fitting of a passing by traveler than the king of the Alliance. So this was the disguise Anduin was using to mingle with the citizens of the kingdom. Wrathion lifted the glass of wine to his lips and drank a small mouthful, allowing for Anduin to recover his composure slightly.

Wrathion indicated with his head towrds the empty seat next to Anduin in the corner sofa.

“Is this seat taken?”

Anduin shook his head, and Wrathion smiled. He rounded the table as slid into the sofa, sitting down next Anduin. He placed his glass on the table and held out his hand towards Anduin.

“I’m Wrathion. Who might you be?”

Anduin looked at Wrathion’s hand for a moment before he looked back up and Wrathion’s face. Then, he took Wrathion’s hand in his and shook it.

“Jerek.”

Wrathion’s eyes glittered as they shook hands.

“ _Jerek_ ,” he confirmed, almost with a gasp, as they let go. “How nice to meet you,” he said and picked up his glass again, lifting it to his lips with a devilish smile.

Anduin gave a small smile back as he reached for his pitcher of beer and lifted it to his lips. They watched each other drink for a long moment, holding each other’s gaze.

“I haven’t seen you around here before, Jerek,” Wrathion said eventually, licking his lips. Anduin’s eyes darted down to Wrathion’s mouth before darting back up.

“I don’t get the opportunity to come here very often,” he answered, voice neutral. "Other responsibilites keeping me busy."

“Ah, what a shame.” Wrathion let his free hand drop down under the table to land high up on the inside of Anduin’s thigh. “I would have loved to get to know such a handsome man like you earlier.”

Anduin swallowed thickly, and Wrathion could see a red tint spread across his cheeks. 

"Yes, a shame." Anduin said and leaned back against the sofa, still holding onto his beer. Wrathion let his hand drift upwards, brushing over Anduin's trousers until he reached his crotch. Wration let his gaze fall down when he found Anduin half hard underneath the layers of clothing. Wrathion squeezed, and Anduin drew in a sharp breath. Wrathion snapped his gaze back up to Anduin's face, smiling. He leaned in towards Anduin, lips ghosting the shell of his ear .

"You let just any handsome stranger touch you like this?" Wrathion's voice was nothing but a whisper, his voice dropped low. Anduin shook his head, and Wrathion could feel him hardening under his hand. 

"No," Anduin breathed. "Only you."

Possessiveness coiled in Wrathion's chest. "Good."

Wrathion let his hand drift upwards, up to the hem of Anduin's trousers, and let a finger slip inside, stroking over warm, naked skin. Anduin gasped and Wrathion felt strong fingers close around his wrist, stopping him.

"Wrathion, people might notice..!" Anduin whispered, worry in his voice. Wrathion moved his hand up to Anduin's face and put it on his cheek, angling it towards Wrathion. 

"Then let people notice, Jerek." Wrathion said before claiming Anduin's mouth in a searing kiss. Anduin gave a needy sound, one that Wrathion greedily swallowed down, as Wrathion worked his way into Anduin's trousers and wrapped his fingers around Anduin's now fully hard erection. He started stroking it firmly up and down, and Anduin sighed into the kiss. 

Wrathion sat back and watched Anduin's face, rapt in pleasure, as he worked his hand up and down. His own arousal was bubbling under the surface, and he knew he wanted more. He stopped his stroking and squeezed Anduin tightly, getting his attention.

"Do you know what would please me right now?" Wration asked, his voice still low. Anduin licked his lips and turned his head, now leaning back onto the headrest of the sofa, towards Wrathion. His eyes were heavily lidded and shining with lust.

"Tell me," Anduin said as he breathed in shallowly.

"If you used your mouth on me," Wrathion said, and Anduin gave an eager nod as he swallowed thickly again. Wrathion smiled and leaned in to kiss Anduin again. Then he let go of Anduin's erection. Anduin used his hands to push himself up, sitting up straighter in the sofa. Wrathion undid the buttons on the front of his trousers and bent down to pull down one of his trouser legs, leaving only one on. He pulled took ahold of his now naked leg and pulled it up, placing his foot on the sofa. Anduin understood, sliding out of the sofa and onto his knees. He quickly positioned himself infront of Wrathion, his face level with Wrathion's sex. He reached up and placed both his hands on Wrathion’s inner thighs before he leaned in and licked a broad stripe up over Wrathion, slick tongue sliding inbetween Wrathion's folds.

“Mmm,” Wrathion moaned encouragingly and reached down to brush a sliver of dark hair away from Anduin’s forehead. “Just like that,” he said as Anduin licked in between his folds and curled his tongue into him.

“Oh _Jerek_...”

Anduin moaned a little at that, and Wrathion felt it vibrating through him. Wrathion let his lead fall back against the sofa as Anduin ate him out, licking and sucking. Wrathion looked at the people in the pub, most of them laughing and eating and drinking. He let his eyes sweep over the crowd and made eye contact from across the room with a human woman who had noticed them. She raised her glass of wine at him in a little toast, and Wrathion gave her a pleasant smile in response before he turned his attention back to Anduin.

“We have an audience,” he cooed softly as he looked down at Anduin’s face, buried inbetween his legs. Anduin was currently busy sucking softly on Wrathion’s swollen clit, sending sparks of pleasure through Wrathion’s pelvis. Wrathion placed his hand on Anduin’s cheek, using his thumb to feel along Anduin’s jaw. Anduin swirled his tongue around Wrathion’s clit a few times before he started sucking more in earnest, causing Wrathion to moan.

“Jerek,” Wrathion said, grabbing Anduin’s attention. “Let’s give the audience a little show.”

Anduin’s eyes shone dark with lust as he stopped sucking on Wrathion’s clit and sat back a little, allowing for him to meet Wrathion’s gaze without straining his neck. Wrathion took ahold of the front of Anduin’s collar and urged him upwards. Anduin stood and Wrathion pulled him in for a deep kiss. He shivered as he tasted himself on Anduin's lips. One of Anduin's hands landed on the headrest of the sofa, right next to Anduin's head. Then, Wration felt the head of Anduin's cock slide through his folds, and his clit twitched. 

The slide of Anduin’s cock into his cunt was slick and easy, and Wrathion gave a low mewl of pleasure. Anduin was so hot and hard inside of him, and Wrathion could sense that Anduin wouldn’t be able to last for long. Neither would Wrathion. 

Anduin pulled back only to slide back in again, starting up a rhythm of small, quick thrusts back and forth. Anduin’s hand found Wrathion’s hip, clutching as he buried his face into the side of Wrathion’s throat, breathing harshly through his mouth. 

Wrathion’s gaze found the human woman again, making sure she was still watching. She was, sipping her wine, watching them with interest.

The knowledge of them being watched tickled something deep within Wrathion, causing waves of pleasure to wash over him. Wrathion closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Anduin next to him, inside of him, filling him. With each small stab of Anduin’s hips a wave of pleasure rolled over him, and pressure was starting to build around his clit.

“Wrathion-!” Anduin growled as a warning, his hips starting to stutter.

“Anduin...” he breathed, his body tensing as he neared orgasm. He licked his lips before he spoke again. “Imagine if the people watching us knew it was their king burying his cock in me in public.”

Anduin drew in a harsh breath, his hips coming to a halt for a second before he continued moving. Wrathion squeezed a hand inbetween then and spread his fingers on either side of his entrance, feeling Anduin’s cock sliding in and out. He squeezed his walls around Anduin, who swore under his breath.

“Fuck-!” Anduin groaned and suddenly pulled out of Wrathion, fumbling to take ahold of his cock and angling it downwards, spilling himself on the floor. Wrathion gasped as he was suddenly empty again, twitching lightly around nothing. The feeling of emptiness didn't last for long however, since Anduin quickly replaced his cock with two fingers. Wrathion moaned lightly as he was filled again. Anduin's eyes were dark and blown wide in the dim light, and he was slightly out of breath. Wrathion wrapped his arms around Anduin's shoulders and pulled him in for a long, slow kiss.

Anduin moved his fingers in and out of Wathion, and Wrathion could feel the pressure building around his clit again. He was teetering right on the edge. Then, Anduin hooked his fingers upwards and pushed them up far into Wrathion, pushing against a sensitive spot inside of him, and that was he last push he needed to come. He came with a moan, pulsating around Anduin’s fingers. Anduin held him close as he came, allowing him to come down from the rush. Once he had, he glanced in the direction of where the woman had been sitting. She was gone.

Wrathion turned his attention to Anduin, who carefully slipped his fingers out of Wrathion. Wrathion have a small sound of loss as he was empty again, but then he smiled.

"This sure was a nice first meeting, Jerek. I hope I'll have the _pleasure_ of bumping into you again."

Anduin smiled back, and there was an almost mischevious glint in his eyes.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," he said before he leaned in to capture Wrathion's lips in another kiss.


	6. Chastity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Male chastity, strap-on, anal sex, oral sex, rimming, dirty talk, praise kink, dom/sub, soft dom sub

Chapter 5: **Anal** / **Chastity** / Aphrodisiac

Anduin could feel the excitement flowing through him when he opened the door to his chambers and stepped inside.

At first, he thought his chambers empty, but then there was movement to the right. He closed the door behind him and saw Wrathion, lying on his side in bed, under the covers.

“Ah, Anduin, there you are.”

Anduin locked the door and took a step towards the bed. Wrathion propped himself up on his elbow and watched him approach, blankets pooling at his waist. Anduin started crossing the distance between the door and the bed, when Wrathion put up his hand, palm facing Anduin. Anduin immediately stopped, and Wrathion gave him a pleased look.

“Get undressed.”

A shiver shot through Anduin’s body at the command, and he did what he was told. He discarded the royal outfit, let pauldrons and silks fall to the floor, until he was left in only his smallclothes. Wrathion gave him a hungry look.

“Those as well.”

Anduin hooked his thumbs into his smallclothes and pulled them down, allowing them to fall to the floor, leaving him wearing only one thing.

An ornate, silver cage around his cock, keeping it soft and secure, locked with a small padlock. A padlock whose key was currently hanging on a chain around Wrathion’s neck.

Wrathion sat up properly in bed then, and Anduin’s excitement surged when he saw how Wrathion was wearing his obsidian-coloured, glass cock.

“Come here.”

Anduin stepped closer, right up to the side of the bed, and Wrathion reached out for him, lightly taking Anduin’s caged cock in his hand. Wrathion looked up at Anduin with warm, soft eyes.

“Have you been good for me today?”

Anduin nodded, feeling a blush spread across his cheeks.

Wrathion smiled at him.

“Of course you have. You're always so good for me.” He let go of Anduin’s cock and patted the bed next to him. “Let me take care of you.” His voice was syrupy sweet. 

Anduin got into bed and lied down next to Wrathion, who leaned down and kissed him gently. Anduin was on his back, and Wrathion eventually broke away from the kiss to start pressing kisses down his throat, and then down his torso. Anduin sunk back into the mattress and comfortable pillows and blankets, letting Wrathion shower him with affection.

Wrathion kissed his way down, down over his stomach, and soon he had made it down to between Anduin’s legs.

“Oh, look at you...” Wrathion said softly as he took ahold of Anduin's caged cock and leaned down to lick a broad stripe over the underside, over the ridges of the metal and the skin reachable inbetween the bars. He licked up to the head, where he pressed an open mouthed kiss to the smooth metal, dipping his tongue into the little hole in the middle of it. Anduin sucked in a harsh breath and fisted the sheets as Wrathion angled his head and licked down the side of his caged cock.

"Wrathion-!"

"Hmm?" Wrathion hummed and he licked back up again, just lightly dragging his teeth across the smooth metal. "Did you say something?" He looked up at Anduin and held his gaze.

Anduin swallowed thickly, but no words came to him. Wration gave him a warm smile before he turned his attention back to Anduin's cock. He tucked his hair behind one ear before he opened his mouth wide and slid his mouth down over Anduin's cock, the metal cool and firm in his mouth.

Anduin whined as the heat of Wrathion's mouth wrapped around him, outside of the unyielding metal of his cage. His hips twitched upwards, involuntarily, seeking more, but Wrathion's hands appeared at his hips and held him gently and firmly to the matress. Wrathion held Anduin in his mouth for a long moment before he retreated back, allowing it to slip out of his mouth, slick with saliva.

"What do you need?" He pressed a kiss to the spot right next to Anduin's hip bone, mouthing at the sensitive skin.

Anduin made a needy sound, his hips twitching under Wrathion. Wration made a tsk:ing sound.

"No, use your words." He licked over the spot before he attached his mouth and started sucking a bruise into the skin. 

"Aaahh... Wrathion, please, I need you..." Anduin's voice was wavering, unstready, and Wrathion smiled into his skin. 

"Go on."

"Please, I want you inside of me..."

Pleasure zapped down Wrathion's spine at the words, and then pressed a last, soft kiss to the bruise that had started to show on Anduin's skin. He let go of Anduin's hips and sat up on his knees. He wrapped his hand around his glass cock, secured tightly to him thanks to the leather harness he was wearing. 

"You want this?" he asked as he slowly pumped his hand over it, feeling the weight and the size in his palm. He couldn’t wait to see it sliding into Anduin.

Anduin licked his lips before he answered, pink tongue wetting already saliva slicked lips, and Wrathion's clit ached pleasantly.

"Yes, please." His voice just above a whisper, and Wrathion shook his head lightly.

"Not yet, darling. I need to prepare you first." He used his free hand to tap the outside of Anduin's tight. "Turn around. On your knees."

Anduin's cheeks flushed a darker red, but he did as told without hesitation. He rolled over onto his front and pulled his knees in under him. He ended up resting on his knees and elbows, head resting on the pillow. Wrathion shuffled closer, and gave a small sound of satisfaction as he looked at Anduin's pink, puckered opening. 

Wrathion could feel Anduin shiver as he placed his hand on one ass cheek. He leaned down and licked a stripe over Anduin's opening, getting a moan as reward. 

"I'll get you nice and ready for me," he purred before he leaned in and started eating Anduin out in earnest, licking and sucking and pushing the tip of his tongue inside.

Anduin’s arms slid out from under him and his chest hit the mattress. Pleasure was crashing over him in waves as Wrathion worked him open using his mouth. He managed to moved one arm down to grab his confined cock hanging heavy between his legs, squeezing tightly, as if the metal would allow for it.

Wrathion moved both his hands to Anduin’s cheeks, spreading them to allow for better access to Anduin’s hole. He sat back momentarily, admiring the now slightly puffy, slick ring of muscle. He collected saliva in his mouth for a moment before he opened his mouth and let it slip out, landing right on Anduin’s puckered opening. A shiver of pleasure ran through him at the sight, and he moved one thumb to spread the saliva. He applied some pressure with his thumb, and Anduin’s hole took him in greedily, almost sucking his finger in.

Anduin moaned as he felt Wrathion’s finger slip inside on him, and his body screamed for more. He shifted his hips backwards and arched his back, showing Wrathion he was ready for more.

Wrathion gave a soft, almost regretful sound as he removed his thumb from Anduin and reached for the bottle of oil, lying next to them in bed. He quickly uncorked it and turned it over, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. He put the bottle away, and leaned down to press a kiss to Anduin’s lower back as he put two fingers at Anduin’s opening, circling gently.

Anduin moaned as Wrathion’s fingers breached him, opening him up.

“Oh baby, you’re being such a good boy, opening up for me and getting ready for my cock...” Wrathion said, adoration clear in his voice.

Anduin’s eyes slid close and he moaned, the praise washing over him, his cock twitching in its confines. He could feel his hand getting slick from his leaking.

Wrathion watched in awe as Anduin accepted his fingers so readily, and it didn’t take long at all until he had Anduin stretched around three of his fingers, twitching and whining. Deeming him ready, he removed his fingers, causing Anduin to give a small whine of loss.

“Turn around again, baby,” he commanded as he reached for the small bottle again. He poured some oil into the palm of his hand and quickly slicked up his obsidian cock, watching hungrily as Anduin rolled onto his back again.

Wrathion immediately took his place between Anduin’s thighs, placing his long, slender glass cock next to Anduin’s small, caged one. The sight made pleasure burn hot between his legs. He reached down to take ahold of Anduin’s right leg, slotting his hand into the bend of his knee, and pushed it upwards until Anduin’s thigh was touching his chest. Then, he sat back, fisting the base of his cock and positioning it right at Anduin’s opening, but not pushing inside.

He eyes flicked up to Anduin’s face, who was watching him through heavily lidded eyes.

“You want my cock?”

Anduin gave a strangled noice and nodded, and Wrathion smiled.

“Good boy,” he said and started pushing inside. Anduin parted for Wrathion beautifully, pink hole stretching around his obsidian cock.

“Look at that,” Wrathion cooed as the slid inside, only stopping when he was halfway inside before he started to slide back out.

Anduin’s cock ached as Wrathion filled him, stretched him, hard and long and smooth.

Wrathion set a pace of long, smooth thrusting in and out of Anduin, who was turning to goo in his hands. He was soft and warm and pliant, accepting whatever Wrathion would give, and Wrathion adored him for it. With one extra long thrust he slid all the way into Anduin and leaned down to capture his lips in a searing kiss. Anduin kissed him back desperately, whimpering into it, and Wrathion greedily drank down every sound.

They kissed until they both were out of breath, and Wrathion sat back up a bit. He swiped his thumb through the precum that had leaked out of Anduin's cock and pooled on his stomach, rubbing it into his skin. 

“Oh, _look_ at how wet and desperate you are...” Wrathion cooed, and then Anduin could feel Wrathion’s hand wrapping around his caged cock.

The need to come was overwhelming, coursing through his veins. The skin of Wrathion’s hand was almost searing hot against the skin not covered up by silver. Wrathion kept moving his hips in long, slow thrusts, sliding his obsidian glass cock in and out of Anduin. 

"Do you want to be let out?" Wrathion squeezed around Anduin's caged cock.

Anduin let out a desperate sound, close to a sob. 

"Yes, _please_ , Wrathion-"

Wrathion stilled the movement of his hips, his glass cock halfway into Anduin. He reached up and took the small key hanging on a chain around his neck between his thumb and index finger, the metal smooth against his fingertips. He thought about it for a moment, but then he shook his head, a pleasant smile spreading across his lips.

"No, I don't think so." He let go of Anduin's cock, causing Anduin to give a needy whimper. "I'll keep your pretty cock locked up for now." 

Wrathion moved his hands down to rest on Anduin's hips, securing his grip. He sat back slightly and looked down to where his obsidian glass cock was buried inside of Anduin. Anduin's hole swallowed him so perfectly, stretched pink and gorgeous around him, and a shiver of lust made the hairs on his arms stand up. He flexed his hips forward and slid further into Anduin. He used his grip on Anduin's hips to pull him and the same time, pulling him down onto his cock. Anduin gave a broken moan as he was filled completely. The metal of the cage and the lock clinked together softly.

"You look so good like this darling..." Wrathion said, letting go of Anduin's hips and smoothing them down over Anduin's thighs. He let his gaze wander up Anduin's body - over his smooth thighs, so milky white against his own skin, up to his petty cock in its silver cage, leaking a pool of precum onto his stomach, further up to his flushed chest moving with his staccato breats, and up up to his face, turned to the side and half buried into the pillow, mouth open in a silent scream. 

Wrathion set a pace of sliding in and out of Anduin, and Anduin mewled with pleasure as he was filled over and over again. Wrathion has so hard and perfect inside of him, and he was teetering on the edge, his cock twitching and leaking.

"Are you going to come, Anduin?"

Anduin drew in a desperate breath as Wrathion's smooth voice wrapped around him. He wanted to come, he desperatly wanted to come, but he couldn't, even with Wrathion sliding in and out of him.

"I -ah- I can't - ah - Wrath - ah - I - ah!" He had to draw in a sharp breath in between every word. He was so close, his blood surging in his ear and his muscles tense, but he couldn't. 

Wrathion shifted and leaned over Anduin, allowing him to thrust at a different angle, aiming for the spot inside him that Wrathion knew would make Anduin see stars. Wrathion reached up to brush a strand of golden hair out of Anduin's forehead, which drew Anduin's attention. Anduin shifted his head and looked at Wrathion, his normally bright blue eyes a darker hue and his pupils blown wide. Wrathion smiled sweetly and gave a sharp thrust of his hips, causing Anduin to make a high, keening noise in the back of his throat.

"Maybe it's time to let you out..?" 

Anduin gave a desperate nod, and posession burned strongly in Wrathion's chest. 

"Please, please please..." he chanted, almost like a prayer to the Light, and Wrathion couldn't deny him any longer. He sat back onto his knees and took ahold of the key. Then, he pulled the chain around his neck over his head. Carefully, he moved his hands down and unlocked the small lock, putting it to the side.

"There you go darling..." he said sweetly as he gently slid the ornate silver cage off Anduin's cock and set it to the side. He could see how it immediately filled with blood grew and hard, and Anduin gave a sound like a man drowning. Wrathion wrapped his hand around Anduin's cock, now hard as steel in his hand, and started to pump his hand up and down.

A rush of relief surged through Anduin when the cage was removed, and he almost got a bit light headed when blood suddenly rushed downwards, filling his cock. 

"Come now, Anduin. Come all over yourself. Come on my cock."

There was nothing holding him back anymore, and Anduin's orgasm barrelled into him, knocking the breath out of him. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he came hard, painting his stomach and chest in white streaks. 

Wrathion gingerly and carefully pulled out of Anduin and lied down next to him, pulling onto his side and into a warm embrace, pressing kisses to his hairline.

Anduin felt completely spent and boneless, like a wrung out dishcloth. His head was swimming, and all he could feel was Wrathion’s arms around him and the softness of the bed under him. He felt Wrathion’s hand under his chin, tilting his face upwards, and then he was looking into Wrathion’s warm eyes.

“Let’s have a bath. I had the servants prepare us one.”

Anduin smiled softly.

“A bath sounds nice.”

Wrathion mirrored the smile with one of his own before he leaned back in and kissed Anduin’s softly.


End file.
